


Pride and Prejudice

by FallOutStucky



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, CEO Oh Sehun, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Misunderstandings, Park Chanyeol-centric, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Chanhun Social Media AU🌈💕A modern day adaptation of Pride and Prejudice with Oh Sehun as Fitzwilliam Darcy and Park Chanyeol in the role of Ms. Elizabeth Bennet.You can find the whole fic on my twitter :) //@xhanyeoltiddies





	Pride and Prejudice

Here's the link for the full thing:  <https://twitter.com/xhanyeoltiddies/status/1096486668209737728?s=19>

Please enjoy! I'm also always happy about comments🙂💕


End file.
